Primoris, Permaneo quod Eternus
by Darkshines1984
Summary: I know it's been done loads before but this is my take on how Bette and Tina proceeded from the 'thing with the ear ring' when they first met.
1. Chapter 1

**Primoris, Permaneo quod Eternus**

**Rating:**

**Pairing: **Bette and Tina

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, although I'd like to own them both! I suppose that's a bit greedy, I'll have Tina and the person with the nicest review can keep Bette!

**Summary: **I know it's been done loads before but this is my take on how Bette and Tina proceeded from the 'thing with the ear ring' when they first met.

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal sunny day in LA, a hot sun was beating down on a fairly quiet downtown street but there was a refreshing cool breeze. It was the perfect day to be out and about in the fresh air, which was exactly what the pretty blond Tina Kennard had planned to do, until she had gone to the art gallery.

Instead she sat in the driver's seat of her SUV contemplating what an earth had just occurred. She dared not try to drive away yet as there was no way she was going to be able to focus on the road. She felt like her head was spinning out of control as her thoughts raced over the events of the past fifteen minutes. She had never been so utterly blown away by a simple kiss before, in fact, she had never even contemplated kissing a woman before. Bette Porter, the elegant, articulate, intelligent and very beautiful art dealer had completely left her lost for words.

There had been something there instantly when they had met the week before. A pull, something alluring in Bette Porter's manner that had made Tina feel ... something. She couldn't quite place her finger on it at the time, she had never felt it before and it had made very little sense. Then last night, at the artist's dinner all these feelings resurfaced again and multiplied. Tina just knew that when the gallery owner had caught that runaway earring for her, that something inside her reacted involuntarily and unexplainably.

When Tina had got home, after shaking of her slightly irritating boyfriend, she had realised that the earring had fell of yet again. She had made up her mind to go back to the gallery the next day and see if it had been found. Partly because they had been bought for her by a very dear friend and was of emotional value, but there was certainly a slight inclination to see Bette Porter again.

So the next day at mid morning (when the traffic is at the lowest) she had drove to the gallery and inquired if the earring had been found. She was glad to hear from the man at the reception that it had been discovered and had been led to a room. That room was Bette Porter's office, inside of which was the lady herself, sat at her desk. She had immediately risen to her feet and grinned, dismissing the young man politely in the process. She picked up an envelope and emptied its contents into her right hand before approaching from around the desk with unimaginable grace.

"_I could have sworn I watched you put this back on" she murmured as she came to a halt only a few inches in front of Tina. She raised her hand slightly and opened her palm, revealing the offending earring. Tina remained silent, no words were making themselves readily available and it felt as if her brain had turned to slush. Instead she just slowly reached out her hand to pick the earring up but as her hand closed on the item her fingers brushed gently against the gallery owners palms and she froze. Tiny shockwaves shot up her fingers and into her hand like sparks of fire and before she could fully focus on the sensation Bette Porter closed her hand around hers gently, setting her whole hand ablaze. _

_Tina's eyes instantly shot to the gallery owners and were held there by deep pools of chocolate and that alluring smile Bette Porter seemed to be so good at. Tina could not look away and before she really knew what was going on the gallery owner had closed the space between their faces and gently kissed her on the lips. It was brief and soft but Tina's lips felt the same sensation that her hands had done only seconds before. Then she felt something in the pit of her stomach, like she was carrying a huge weight inside of her. _

_The gallery owner pulled away slightly and smiled at her, making eye contact again. Even though Tina felt completely lost she felt herself smiling back involuntarily and wishing for more. They had stayed stood there, looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds until Bette had broken the silence. _

"_I apologise, that was a bit foreword of me" she stated softly, still smiling and confident, but she removed her hand from Tina's. Tina's hand suddenly felt freezing without the contact and she involuntarily reached out for Bette's hand again and brushed her fingers against the gallery owner's knuckles. Bette Porter smiled warmly and turned her hand so that their fingers brushed against each other, returning the sparks to Tina's hand. _

_The moment was broken though by the same man who had shown Tina into the office. He knocked on the open door and informed Bette that a Mr Cousin had arrived for their meeting._

"_I'll be there in two minutes" the gallery owner told him calmly and he scampered away at some speed. Bette Porter turned her attention back to Tina who was trying to focus and say something coherent as she hadn't even spoke a word yet._

"_I better go" was all Tina mustered with limited conviction in her voice. The gallery owner looked frustrated and shifted her weight from foot to foot a couple of times. _

"_May I give you my cell phone number?" she asked softly, briefly letting their eyes meet again. Tina felt something inside of her lurch slightly, but not in an unpleasant way. _

"_Yes" Tina whispered in response, and inwardly cursed herself for sounding so fragile and lost. The elegant gallery owner didn't even seem to notice and she quickly jotted down her number on a piece of memo paper from her desk, broadly grinning as she did so. She took hold of the hand that did not have the earring in and placed the paper into Tina's palm, then closed Tina's fingers around it._

"_Don't lose it" she said in a sultry voice and flashed Tina a cheeky smile before gesturing out the door. Tina felt the corners of her mouth rise involuntarily again and she turned away slowly and tried to walk in a controlled and vaguely elegant manner out of the office. She had achieved it up until she had exited the building, when she had walked as quickly as she could to her car. _

That would be the car she was still sat in, about 200 yards away from the gallery, contemplating why on earth she felt so completely besotted over someone she had only just met. Someone who also happened to be female. Tina had only ever been with men before and had never even considered women. However, she found that although she was shocked, she was not bothered at all by the idea of being with a woman. A fact that now made her life a little bit interesting, did she bin the number and stay with the boring boyfriend, or did she bin the boyfriend and ring the very enticing Miss Porter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tina watched the screen of her cell phone light up again for what must have been the tenth time within that hour. It was Eric again, he had been trying to contact her since he finished work at five but she had just avoided his calls. It was unfair but she didn't want to face him right now, didn't want him to kiss her or come near her. She had been getting sick of him anyway but after the mornings events she really didn't want to date him. Splitting up with him would be so much hassle though, he'd probably strop because he had some strange notion he was Casanova. What would she say to him, how would she explain? '_Hi Eric, I think I'm a closet lesbian?_' '_Eric you do nothing for me but that gallery owner makes me feel seriously hot and bothered?_' Maybe she should just stick to the classic it's not you it's me line and miss out the part about Bette Porter.

Not that she had decided what to do about the aforementioned gallery owner. All she knew was that the elegant Bette Porter had probably ruined her for life as no one was ever going to live up to that instant surge of attraction that she was unashamedly feeling.

Tina had drove straight home from the gallery and foregone the planned shopping expedition. She had spent the whole afternoon sat on her comfy leather sofa staring at her phone and the small piece of note paper on which Bette Porter's number was written.

Tina had been reluctant to ring the gallery owner so soon and sense told her to leave it till at least late evening if not the next day. However, temptation was welling up inside of her as she thought more and more about how she was going to split with Eric. She made the decision to ring the number and see where it led, it was nearly half six so she's waited a few hours at least. She picked up the cell phone and began to dial the number Bette Porter had given her but before she had time to finish the door bell rang. Tina had a horrible feeling she knew who was on her door step. She made her way to the door and opened it slightly, not surprised to find Eric on the other side.

"Tina!" he exclaimed "I've been trying to ring you for ages"

He made an attempt to enter but Tina kept the door half shut so his route was blocked. He looked at her with a puzzled expression before the look turned to suspicion.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, trying to glance round her into the house. He obviously thought she was hiding the fact someone else was there.

"No" Tina said honestly "I just ... I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you but I can't do this. I don't want to continue seeing you, I think you're a nice guy but I'm just not that attracted too you"

Tina waited for him to react, she had tried to say it in the nicest possible tone but there was never really a nice way of saying it. He nodded his head slowly in response, obviously digesting what she had just said.

"Okay" he eventually replied in an even tone "whatever, it's not like I can't walk into work and pull a handful of co-workers."

Tina tried to suppress a smirk at the slightly childish response but she knew it had crept up onto her face. Eric didn't seem interested in speaking about it any further though and he just turned and swaggered off like nothing had happened. Tina had suspected he had seen her more as a trophy girlfriend than anything else, she was intelligent, successful and some found her good looking. Even if this strange little dalliance into the world of women didn't work out at least she would know some good had come out of it.

She went back inside her house and made her way back to the sofa, turning a lamp on en route so she was no longer sitting in an unlit room. She finished typing in the gallery owner's number and then paused to stare at the screen for a while, wondering if this was really a sane course of action. Sane or not it was the course she seemed to have put herself on so she took a deep breath and pressed the green call button and placed the phone to her ear. She waited for it to connect and then there was one ring, two rings, then a third and a fourth and she wondered if Bette Porter would even answer. Then there was a second of silence as the other phone picked up the call and finally she heard the exhilarating art lover's voice again.

"Bette Porter" her voice stated politely, although she sounded slightly hassled. Tina struggled to speak but managed to force out some simple words.

"Hey, it's Tina Ken..."

"Tina!" Bette's tone was suddenly brighter as she cut her off in her tracks "I've had one work based phone call after another so this is such a welcome relief!"

Tina couldn't help but smile at the gallery owner's eagerness, it made her feel strangely attractive and she felt that strange feeling she had experienced the night before creeping back over her.

"Are you still in work? I could call back?" Tina said hurriedly, worried that she had rang back too soon.

"In all honesty I'm trying to escape" Bette admitted "I planned to leave about an hour ago."

"Well I'll block up your phone line whilst you make a run for it" Tina replied cheerfully, feeling much easier now they were talking.

"That would be gratefully appreciated" Bette chuckled "Where are you?"

"At home" Tina replied instantly "I'm off for a week, well, I'm doing a few small jobs from home."

"Have you eaten?" Bette asked, her voice still cheerful but it held less confidence than before. Tina couldn't quite believe that she could make a woman like Bette Porter doubt herself at all.

"No" In fact Tina hadn't eaten since breakfast which was surely not healthy. Food had not crossed her mind though as she sat on the sofa considering where life was suddenly taking her.

"Do you fancy going to grab some food from somewhere?" Bette asked, keeping the invitation light and not pressing.

"I'm still in what I was wearing before" Tina blurted out "I'm a bit underdressed for a meal"

"I'm still in what you saw me wearing before!" Bette chuckled again "You looked great"

Tina's heart raced at the calmly delivered compliment and she racked her brain to try and find a solution. Bette was wearing a smart trouser suit and was well dressed but Tina was in jeans and a casual shirt. She could get changed into something else quickly; she had plenty of smart outfits that she used for work.

"You've twisted my arm" Tina said playfully "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up" Bette offered "What's your address?"

"25 Park Avenue, Venice Beach" Tina replied, surprised that Bette would want to make that much effort.

"I'll be about 40 minutes because traffic will be hell" Bette stated, excitement evident in her voice.

"Okay great" Tina answered, unable to hide the excitement from her voice either.

"See you then Tina" Bette said softly, making Tina's spine tingle.

"Bye Bette" Tina responded, letting the gallery owners name linger on her lips slightly. The phone went dead and Tina said the gallery owners name again, enjoying the sound of it coming from her own lips. It sounded 'right' coming from her lips, it didn't sound like she was just saying someone's name. Then it dawned on her, the lovely Bette would be there in 40 minutes and Tina needed and wanted to get a quick body shower and change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tina had managed to get herself showered, dressed and had put her make up on within 35 minutes which was definitely a personal record. She rifled through her jewellery box in search of the necklace and earrings that particularly matched the brown and beige strappy top she was wearing. It had took her a couple minutes to decide what top to wear but she had decided that not only did this particular top go with her skinny dark grey pants, but it also highlighted the colour in her eyes. She found the matching jewellery and quickly put it on, wanting to be completely ready when Bette arrived. She was just about to sort out a bag and shoes when her phone went off again, it was Bette.

"Bette?" Tina answered the phone, she could feel her heart pounding out of fear that the gallery owner may be cancelling on her.

"Hey Tina" Bette answered "Traffic is worse than I thought; I'll be another thirty minutes I think. Is that okay?"

Tina was relieved that Bette was still coming but she was worried about the heavy traffic. It would rather cut down where they could go to eat if traffic was awful. She had a solution, it was logical, but considering the circumstances it was slightly crazy.

"If traffic is that bad do you want me to cook?" she asked casually "Rather than spending all night trying to drive to a restaurant. I make a mean warm chicken salad if that appeals to you?"

There was a couple seconds of what Tina could only presume was shocked silence. It was likely that Bette expected that Tina would be very nervous and would not be comfortable with them just being alone together.

"Chicken salad sounds great" Bette finally responded "Do you need me to pick anything up?"

"No" Tina replied cheerfully "Just bring yourself"

"With pleasure" Bette replied silkily "See you soon Chef Kennard"

The phone went dead and Tina wondered how she was getting herself into this so deep. She dashed into the bedroom to get her shoes and then it dawned on her that the other tops she had been considering where lying on the unmade bed. She had no definite plans for what should happen that night but she wasn't remotely scared of the idea of going with a woman.

"Shit" she exclaimed out loud, she better tidy up. She hung her clothes back up in the wardrobe, chucked her worn pyjama's in the laundry and made the bed. The sheets where clean on the day before so they didn't need changing. She grabbed the Hoover from the store cupboard in the hall and quickly ran it over the bedroom. Everywhere else of importance had wooden floors and looked clean enough. She quickly emptied the living room bin into the kitchen bin and tidied the coffee table. It had been fifteen minutes since Bette had called so Tina washed her hands and began preparing the salads. She would grill the chicken when Bette arrived but she wanted to have the salad and avocado dressing ready before her guest appeared.

She had literally just finished preparing the salad when she heard a car pull up outside. She hurriedly binned all the waste and chucked the knives and cutting boards into the dishwasher before washing her hands. The door bell rang and she tried to quickly dry her hands, but it was proving to be difficult as they were shaking.

"Pull it together" she grumbled and took a deep breath, composing herself a little. That composure seemed to ebb away when she opened her front door and came face to face again with the delectable gallery owner. She tried not to stare but she knew she had blatantly been caught checking Bette out. She had only seen her inside the gallery until now but Bette Porter looked even better stood on her doorstep in the evening light, top button of her blouse undone and looking hot and bothered.

"Wow" Bette was the one who broke the silence "I love the top, it matches your eyes and ..."

She trailed off but Tina could guess what she was thinking, the top was low cut and designed to showcase ones breasts. Bette's eyes had shot down to that particular location and shot back up so fast she could have given them whiplash.

"I guess this is one of the appealing things about dating women" Tina mused out loud "They notice when you make an effort"

Bette chuckled in response and wiped some sweat away from her brow with her hand. Tina noticed how hot and bothered Bette looked again and stepped back from the doorway.

"Come in, you look like you need to cool down, you must have been boiling sat in that car" Tina gestured her through the door and closed it behind her.

"I don't do heat very well" Bette acknowledged "I must look like a mess"

"Not at all I assure you" Tina said slightly breathlessly "I'll show you were the bathroom is if you want to freshen up."

"That would be fantastic" Bette agreed, flashing Tina one of those amazing smiles again.

Tina felt the pounding in her heart rise again as she led Bette through the living room, down the hall and into the bathroom.

"I'll go get the chicken sorted" Tina said, leaving Bette to cool herself down in peace for a few minutes. She put the chicken under the grill and checked what ice cream she had in her freezer. She had a couple of fruit sorbet's which would make a good desert on such a warm evening and then she realised what she was missing. She didn't have any wine left in the house; she'd drunk the last bottle with her friends a few nights before. She opened the fridge to find that her only options were mineral water, fresh orange juice or beer.

"Shit" she muttered out loud, a nice glass of red wine would have gone down a treat with the meal.

"Everything okay?" a voice asked from the side of her. Tina glanced round the fridge door at Bette and shrugged.

"I should have asked you to get a bottle of wine" Tina explained "Our options are fairly limited."

Bette glided over to the fridge and stood close behind Tina, she was taller and could easily see into the fridge. She reached into the fridge, letting her arm graze Tina's side and picked up a beer.

"A cold beer looks pretty good to me right now" she said softly by Tina's ear. Tina felt Bette's breath against her ear and the side of her neck and gasped slightly at the hot sensations that cursed through her skin. She could see Bette looking pleased with her reaction out of the corner of her eye before the gallery owner backed away and went over to the cooker. Tina watched in amusement as her guest proceeded to turn the chicken over for her in the grill. Bette seemed at ease in this kind of environment and it relaxed Tina a little bit. She picked herself a beer out of the fridge and found them both a bottle opener. Once the lid was off Bette's she instantly took a swig out of the bottle, an action which made Tina laugh.

"What?" Bette asked slightly defensively.

"I couldn't imagine you drinking from a bottle" Tina explained "I thought you'd at least want a half pint glass or something."

"I spend too much time sipping wine from glasses and being formal at the gallery" Bette explained "It's nice just to kick back occasionally and drink from bottles or down pints!"

Tina smiled warmly at Bette, it was an endearing explanation, and it helped Tina understand Bette Porter that little bit more than she did five minutes before. Tina took a swig from her own bottle and clinked her bottle against Bette's like a toast. This drew a big smile from Bette who had obviously felt a little self conscious for a moment. Tina turned her attention to setting up the small table in the kitchen which stood by the sliding doors. Bette instantly moved to help her and put out the cutlery whilst Tina opened the doors and let some of the warm evening air in.

The chicken was ready so Tina plated the food up and they sat down to eat together. Bette tucked in and seemed to be genuinely enjoying her meal, devouring several forkfuls before she next spoke.

"Sorry I'm starving" she apologised "this is fantastic, what's the dressing?"

"Its avocado based, it's homemade" Tina replied, allowing herself a pleased smile.

"I wish I could cook" Bette declared "I'm not very creative in the kitchen unfortunately. I don't get any time to try and learn either, although I keep meaning too."

"I rarely get the time anymore" Tina admitted "My ex house mate used to do a lot of the cooking, she's a really excellent cook."

"Ex- house mate?" Bette quizzed, in between mouthfuls of her fast depleting chicken salad.

"She's just moved in with her boyfriend so I'm going to have to downsize to an apartment" Tina explained "the rent is too much on this place, the contract runs out in three months and Heather has paid her half up until then so I'm okay for now."

"That's a shame" Bette commented "It's a nice house"

"It is" Tina agreed.

They finished off the rest of the chicken salad in a comfortable silence and even though Tina protested Bette helped clear the table.

"Do you want some sorbet?" Tina asked "We can go sit in the living room with it if you want."

"That sounds great" Bette enthused "Sorbet is great in this weather."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tina and Bette moved into the living room and sat on the sofa together, leaving a comfortable space between them. The sorbet's where devoured quickly and they settled down to chat. Tina leant back against the arm of the chair and crossed her legs so she was angled towards Bette. Bette mimicked her and they faced each other, both smiling warmly.

"I thought you be more nervous than this" Bette admitted honestly "you seem completely relaxed"

"I am nervous" Tina giggled in response "I'm just not as fazed as I'd have previously expected myself to be - to be on a date with a woman. In fact, I've found I'm not fazed at all!"

"So you've never even considered women before?" Bette asked.

"No" Tina admitted "I obviously have not met the right woman before!"

Bette chuckled again and Tina felt heat in her cheeks as she blushed uncontrollably. She found that no matter how many times Bette chuckled or smiled, she still felt the same sudden rush of heat that refused to die down

"I suppose I have to ask this" Bette said seriously "aren't you dating Eric?"

"I was" Tina admitted "but we had an epiphany today"

"An epiphany?" Bette repeated Tina's words with mirth in her voice.

"I realised how little I was attracted to him and he realised he had a queue of people at work ready to take my place" Tina explained "an epiphany!"

They both laughed together briefly and when they stopped they made eye contact and the temperature in the room seemed to rise suddenly. Bette reached out and placed her hand on one of Tina's which was resting on the blonde's knee. Tina felt the sparks in her hands again and she briefly gasped and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she made eye contact with Bette who looked just as moved as Tina felt. Bette was wide eyed, her breathing had increased and she looked confused.

"Tina, I've never felt like this before" the beautiful gallery owner admitted "I feel like I'm on fire for you. I've always thought love at sight was a load of rubbish but I'm quickly becoming a believer."

Bette's words caused a huge surge of emotion within Tina because it was exactly how she was feeling too. Bette Porter did not seem like the kind of woman to just say something like that without meaning it. During their first encounters in the gallery she had seemed so controlled. Now, sat on Tina's sofa looking vulnerable, Bette Porter looked the most amazing Tina had seen her yet.

"I feel exactly the same" she admitted "I've been going crazy all day thinking about you."

It was Bette's turn to gasp and she took hold of Tina's hand properly, massaging it with her thumb. Tina closed her eyes again and enjoyed the warm feelings in her hands that Bette was creating and tried to ignore the tension in her stomach as her desire soared. Finally her desire took over and she uncrossed her legs and sat more upright so she was closer to the beautiful lady who was sat with her.

"Bette" her name came out as a seductive whisper. The gallery owner's eyes flew to Tina's, trying to understand what the pretty blonde wanted.

"Tina I ..." Bette's voice trailed off and she ducked her head away from Tina's intense stare.

"What? Bette?" Tina asked, grasping Bette's other hand in hers. Bette leaned her head back in a frustrated manner before making eye contact again.

"I – Want – You – So – Much" she admitted huskily, her voice and eyes giving away her intense desire. Tina's internal organs felt like they lurched around her body and she felt a wave of desire that was so strong, she had never felt anything like it before. She didn't reply to Bette in words but within seconds she had moved closer and straddled the gallery owner, bringing their faces centre metres apart.

"T" Bette gasped "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

It seemed like a slightly stupid question to Tina as it was her straddling Bette not the other way round, but it was nice of her to ask.

"Mmmhhhmmmm" Tina moaned in response "because I want you too."

Bette's lips crashed against hers instantly and Tina felt like her whole body was on fire as they pressed against each other. The kiss was deep and desperate, the incredible desire they both had for each other was taking over rapidly, overwhelming Tina's senses. Their tongues fought against each other and Tina's hands roamed over Bette's clothed chest and she pulled their hips closer together. One of Bette's hands was laced in Tina's hair round the back of her head and the other one began to roam her breasts. Tina gasped at the contact which broke the kiss. The two froze in place and stared at each other in utter shock at the overwhelming feelings between the two.

"T, is this too much too soon?" Bette's was clearly worried "Do you want me to go?"

"Don't you dare" Tina replied without even thinking about it. Her response eased the sudden tension so Tina dipped her head and kissed Bette again. This time the kiss was slower and their tongues tangled and explored. Their hands followed suit and they gently roamed each other's bodies. The kiss began to deepen again and very quickly became more heated until they needed oxygen again. Tina took the opportunity to slide Bette's suit jacket of and tossed it over the arm on her abandoned side of the sofa.

"T" Bette said seriously "I need to tell you something."

Tina paused and sat back a bit, still straddling Bette's hips but giving her space to talk. Tina tensed though, wondering what an earth was so important and if the news was going to be bad.

"I need you to know something before we go any further, something that's going to be said by someone at some point and I want you to hear it from me so you can decide how you want to proceed."

Tina waited patiently, trying to focus on what Bette was saying and not on her desire to just start kissing her again.

"I've got a reputation of being a bit of a player and I've never really made much of a secret of it because I've never met anyone I could picture myself with long term. Sure I've tried to have the odd relationship but it's never worked."

Bette paused for a second and gazed into Tina's face, cupping it with her hands and stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. Tina closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, trying to process the information and put it in its correct place. Only she didn't quite know where the correct place was just yet.

"I meant what I said" Bette continued "I have never felt this way about anyone, never felt so connected so instantly. In fact I've never felt this connected full stop and it's actually quite terrifying for me."

"Bette..." Tina tried to say something comforting but Bette continued to speak.

"I want you" Bette repeated her earlier statement "I don't just want you tonight though, I want you to be my girlfriend, I want you to be my life. I know it's crazy."

"I'm glad you told me" Tina admitted "but I don't think it's crazy, or if it is then I'm crazy too and we're well suited!"

Bette chuckled again and Tina leant her forehead against Bette's, bringing her hands to Bette's cheeks and mimicking the gallery owner's movements against her own. She was sure of one thing, that Bette Porter meant what she said, that she was serious about giving a relationship between them a go. Right now that was one thing on this planet that Tina wanted the most and she was sure that she'd still feel the same way when morning came.

"Can you stay?" Tina asked softly "Can you stay all night or do you need to be in work tomorrow? I don't want to make love with you for the first time and not be able to wake up with you."

"I can call in tomorrow and tell them I won't be in" Bette assured her "I don't have any appointments I'd just have been fussing about stuff."

Tina left one hand on Bette's cheek and trailed the other down and across Bette's breasts, exploring the curves. Bette's breathing deepened and she leant back into Tina and kissed her again. This time the kiss was slow and loving and it felt incredibly meaningful to Tina and she melted into Bette's embrace.

"Do you want to look round anywhere else in my house?" Tina asked seductively when the kiss ended.

"The bedroom perhaps?" she continued, placing gentle kissed along Bette's jaw line.

Bette smiled in response and swung her legs round with Tina still straddling her so she was at the edge of the sofa. She stood up, lifting Tina with her and the pretty blond wrapped her legs around Bette's waist.

"Show off" Tina whispered in Bette's ear before nibbling at her earlobe gently.

"It's only showing off if I don't drop you before I find the bedroom T" Bette pointed out with mirth in her voice. Tina giggled and un-wrapped her legs from around Bette's so she was stood up again. Bette looked slightly confused as to why Tina had escaped which made Tina giggle even more.

"I know the way" Tina pointed out "less time wasted is more time gained!"

Bette flashed one of her brilliant smiles before kissing Tina firmly on the lips again. Without breaking the contact Tina started to guide them out of the lounge and towards the bedroom. As they reached the bedroom Tina broke the kiss and pushed the door open with her foot.

"Before we carry on I need to tell you one thing" Tina stated in a sultry voice, so Bette knew it was nothing serious.

"Oh and what's that?" replied Bette seductively, running her hands down from Tina's face to her chest.

"I really, really, reeeeaaaaally like it when you call me T!" Tina said playfully, but she meant it, it was damn endearing.

Bette laughed and brought her hands back to Tina's face, letting their foreheads brush together.

"I just like it when you say my name full stop" Bette admitted, and then her demeanour became less jovial and much more seductive.

"I think I'm going to like the way you say it even more though when I'm making love to you" she stated, pulling her forehead away and making eye contact with Tina again. Desire rose even higher than before within Tina and without words she grasped Bette's top and pulled her into the bedroom, then pushed her onto the bed fairly roughly.

"Let's see if I can't make you say my name first"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Light streamed into the room and onto the bed as the sun rose in the morning sky. Tina had been awake for about an hour and had been happy to stay cuddled into the back of a sleeping Bette. The gallery owner was now shifting slightly and beginning to wake and Bette covered her eyes with her hands and groaned as she opened them to find sun glaring.

"Morning sleepy" Tina greeted her, dropping gently kisses along her shoulder. Bette turned in the bed to face her and removed her hands from her eyes. Tina mused at how dishevelled Bette looked and how it made her seem even sexier, if that was possible.

"Why do you look so awake?" Bette murmured sleepily before rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I've been awake for a while" Tina admitted, reaching out and stroking Bette's face with the hand she wasn't lying on. Bette lifted her own hand began to stroke Tina's face before just resting it on her cheek. She stretched her legs out and groaned, throwing Tina a pained look.

"Jesus T!" she exclaimed "You're an animal! I think you've killed me, I can barely move!"

Tina giggled and blushed; they had certainly gone for it last night that's for sure. Tina had never had one multiple orgasm before, never mind so many on the same night. They had eventually collapsed at around 2 in the morning and it was now only 8 so Bette had every right to be tired still.

"I didn't notice you complaining last night" Tina pointed out cheerfully, planting a kiss on Bette's cheek.

"I was too busy being ravished to complain!" Bette admitted "I think you lied to me though, you said you'd never been with a woman before."

"I haven't!" Tina said defensively "I just know what I like – it seemed transferable!"

"Transferable!" Bette exclaimed "I'm sure I was far more nervous during my first time with a woman!"

"Maybe I'm just more of a horny lesbian than you'll ever be!" Tina stated cheerfully, rolling Bette onto her back and straddling her. Bette gasped at the contact and automatically arched into Tina before groaning again.

"Ouch" Bette muttered "You might have to give me an hour or two and a hot shower before I can go again babe."

Tina smiled warmly at Bette and lay down on top of her, taking some of the weight on one of her elbows. She moved Bette's curly brown hair out of her face with the other and began gently stroking her cheek again. Their faces where inches apart and Tina could feel Bette's warm breathe against her lips.

"You are beautiful" Bette whispered, looking deep into Tina's eyes. Tina felt the words melt over her and she felt that tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach again. She cupped Bette's face and closed the distance between them slowly, still looking into Bette's eyes, before kissing her slowly but deeply and passionately. The kiss lasted for minutes; it would be deep then soft as they regained oxygen before deepening again. Eventually Tina pulled back so she could look at Bette again. The brunette's eyes where wide with desire and she looked a little surprised but not unpleased.

"Wow" Bette finally commented "I've never been kissed like that before."

"Me neither" admitted Tina, smiling bashfully "I think you've put a spell on me."

Bette smiled in response and finally seemed to find some energy as she rolled them both gently so she was on top. Tina gasped in pleasure as Bette lifted her arms above her head and held them there. Bette dipped her head down and kissed her deeply again, keeping hold of Tina's hands even though she began to wriggle. Bette controlled the pace of the kiss and to Tina's delight it varied in depth and speed. As Bette pulled back from the kiss she grazed her tongue against Tina's causing the blonde to moan and arch against Bette's hips.

Bette grinded back against her and Tina was desperate to touch her again, desperate to make love to her. Bette still had hold of her hands though so Tina was completely under her control.

"I thought you needed an hour?" Tina voice sounded more like a growl but the words were just about discernable.

"I've recharged quicker than expected" Bette admitted huskily "Or do you want me to stop?"

Tina arched against Bette again in response and Bette laughed silkily before kissing her again as they continued to grind. When Bette pulled out of the kiss she stilled for a minute so Tina stopped arching and looked at her quizzically, wondering if she was in pain.

"I can't believe how you're making me feel" Bette explained "I didn't think I could ever feel like this about someone. I just wanted you to know that, before we continue."

Bette finally released Tina's arms and Tina wrapped them round her, pulling her in close and kissing her temple.

"I know, I'm the same" Tina agreed "It's terrifying and exhilarating all at once and I never want to lose the feeling. I want you. I wanted you to be my first, I want you to be my last and I want you forever."

Tina had been scared to admit exactly how she was feeling but Bette gazed down at her lovingly and she knew she hadn't said too much, that it was okay.

"Primoris, Permaneo quod Eternus" Bette said quietly and Tina looked at her with some confusion.

"It's Latin" Bette explained "First, last and forever. Well eternal actually but it's the same thing."

Tina couldn't help but be amused; she was lying in bed, pinned underneath a gorgeous lady who was talking Latin to her.

"It's a painting" Bette continued "That's how I know..."

Her voice trailed off as Tina grinned at her. Bette buried her head in Tina's neck to hide her blush but Tina had already seen it and she took the opportunity to roll them again so that she was on top.

"If I could have your attention back on me and not on art" Tina said cheekily "I plan to make love to you now."

"But my dear you ARE art" Bette said silkily before flipping them again so she was in control.

"And I am going to make love to YOU" she finished firmly.

"Fair enough" Tina said with mirth in her voice "Carry on Bette Porter!"


End file.
